El Laboratorio
by Loisceles
Summary: Mientras estaba en Siberia, Hyoga es testigo de un accidente, lo que encuentra entre los restos implica un misterio para los caballeros de Atena.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Nota de autor: Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en este texto pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no a mi (sniff) solo son utilizados en esta historia para entretenimiento sin obtener nada más de ellos. 

_Letras cursivas son pensamientos_

_EL LABORATORIO._

_I_

En Siberia, apartado algunos miles de kilómetros del último sitio habitado, se encuentra una construcción que semeja un iceberg en medio del mar congelado, un hombre envuelto en un abrigo de pieles se dirige hacia ella y desaparece unos pasos antes de llegar, apareciendo de nuevo en un gran pasillo con muchas bifurcaciones que conducen a escaleras, puertas u otros pasillos, la temperatura interior era agradable, así que el hombre se quitó su abrigo y lo guardó en un cuarto especial para ello, luego escogió uno de los tantos pasillos que se abrían ante él. Después de caminar un poco entró en un área restringida y se encontró en un laboratorio, con todo su personal trabajando arduamente, algunos lo saludaron al verlo pasar y otros solo se inclinaban ante él. El que estaba a cargo del laboratorio se le acercó.

"Señor, buenos días¿Cómo le fue?"

"Bien, todo esta preparado, enviaremos el cargamento mañana, espero que no falte nada."

"En absoluto señor."

"¿Y en dónde está nuestra obra maestra?"

"En el segundo piso, con el Dr. Malt."

"¿Revisión de nuevo?"

"Me temo que sí, sigue teniendo algunas conductas extrañas y también creemos necesario revisar la tarjeta de control, hay veces que parece no entender lo que se le ordena."

"Por eso no hay mucho problema, solo necesita que se revise su EEG y podremos manipular sus reacciones con el nuevo procesador, lo incluiremos en el cargamento, en Asia tendré oportunidad de analizarlo mejor y quizá incluso decida comenzar con el plan."

"¿No es demasiado pronto? El experimento aún no llega a la fase final, y en cuanto a Hugo, bueno, se desarrolló por completo, pero aún no estamos seguros de su estabilidad."

"No importa, de hecho lo que nos interesaba probar en él ha dado resultado, en cuanto la tarjeta sea revisada podremos hacer las últimas pruebas y terminar el experimento principal, él nos servirá de mucho para conseguir lo que nos hace falta, después ya no será necesario. Que todo este listo para mañana, yo los esperaré en Asia."

"Esta bien Doctor."

10 horas después, un avión de carga pequeño despegaba, dispuesto a cruzar la mayor parte de Siberia antes de poder tomar la ruta directa que lo conduciría a su destino, su piloto y copiloto dejaron que se guiara automáticamente después de un rato, ya que deseaban descansar un poco, en el área de carga, entre el equipo y diversas cajas de material de laboratorio se distinguía la figura de un muchacho, que aparentemente dormía recargado en el equipaje entre muchas de las cajas con materiales delicados. El avión continuaba su camino a través de Siberia, aparentemente sin contratiempos hasta que se escuchó el ruido de un estallido en el lado izquierdo.

Hyoga se encontraba jugando con Jacob, su pequeño amigo, se habían alejado del pueblo y se proponían ir a pescar al mar congelado cuando vieron a lo lejos un pequeño avión de carga que se dirigía directamente hacia la punta de un enorme iceberg, de inmediato comprendieron que no lograría esquivarlo, miraron angustiados cuando el ala izquierda impactó contra el obstáculo, desprendiéndose del aparato que perdió enteramente el control y se precipitó al hielo, desbaratándose casi por completo debido a la velocidad que llevaba y a los múltiples y enormes trozos de hielo que encontró a su paso, en efecto, los pilotos no habían tomado en cuenta la geografía al programar sus coordenadas y la dirección en el piloto automático, por lo que la montaña de hielo vino a ser un obstáculo imprevisto. Algunas partes de la máquina estallaron, pero otras quedaron enteras, Hyoga se apresuró a acercarse a los restos para averiguar si había sobrevivientes o algo que le indicara a quién pertenecía el avión.

En realidad esperaba poco encontrar a alguien con vida, las diferentes partes del avión estaban dispersas ocupando una gran zona, entre dos enormes bloques de hielo encontró los restos de la cabina y de sus ocupantes, como podía haber más tripulantes siguió buscando, revisó rápidamente la mayor parte del avión, encontró equipo y material al parecer de laboratorio disperso por doquier, algunas sustancias derramadas y muchas cajas despedazadas.

Hyoga revolvía los escombros buscando alguna marca o un nombre cualquiera cuando descubrió manchas de sangre en una de las cajas que yacían amontonadas cerca de los restos del área de carga, buscó más señales y revolvió con cuidado las cosas hasta que debajo de un gran trozo de lámina encontró el cuerpo ensangrentado de un muchacho más o menos de su edad. Estaba boca abajo y llevaba puesto un abrigo bastante parecido a una bata de laboratorio, en su cabeza se observaba una herida abierta, pero que había dejado de sangrar debido quizás al frío. Hyoga lo reconoció con cuidado, se asombró porque no lograba percibir aura alguna y sin embargo el chico tenía signos vitales, aunque muy leves, intentó moverlo con cuidado y casi se desmaya cuando lo volteó y vio directamente su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en este texto pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no a mi (sniff) solo son utilizados en esta historia para entretenimiento sin obtener nada más de ellos. Esta fue mi primera fanfic, tiene algunos errores en cuanto a hilación, pero quise subirla de todos modos.

_Letras cursivas son pensamientos_

_II_

Jacob esperaba a Hyoga impacientemente, cuando lo vio llegar corrió hacia él y notó que llevaba a alguien sobre su espalda.

"¡Hyoga¡Hyoga¿Qué pasó?"

"La mayor parte del avión esta destruida, los pilotos están muertos y no hay nada que permita saber el origen de la carga."

"¿Y él?"

Hyoga volteó ligeramente sobre su hombro, le había practicado algo de primeros auxilios al muchacho y lo había envuelto en una capa que había encontrado, poniendo la capucha sobre su cabeza y frente, de forma que no podía distinguirse su rostro.

"Él venía con ellos, está muy mal herido pero te asombrarías mucho si lo vieras, en realidad me interesa que se recupere pronto, así podría explicarnos muchas cosas, por lo pronto hay que buscar al médico ¿podrías ir al pueblo y decirle que venga a mi casa?"

"Claro"

Jacob se fue y Hyoga se dirigió hacia la casa que había compartido con su maestro hacia años, y se encontraba a unos kilómetros del pueblo.

Después de algunas horas, el doctor llegó y fue puesto al tanto del problema, era un gran cirujano a pesar de vivir en un pueblo y podía curar prácticamente cualquier tipo de herida. Cuando vio a su paciente dio un grito de sorpresa, la persona que tenía frente a él era idéntica a Hyoga, el médico, contra su costumbre, no pudo evitar hacer preguntas.

"Pero¿Qué es esto? Hyoga, nunca me dijiste que…"

"No es lo que piensa doc, en realidad yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted."

"¿Dónde dices que lo encontraste?"

"Entre los restos de un avión que se estrelló, aparentemente iba cerca del área de carga, tiene muy lastimada la cabeza y todo el lado izquierdo, estaba inconsciente cuando lo halle, de hecho mi primera impresión fue que estaba muerto."

"Pues aparentemente no le falta mucho, haré lo que pueda por él¡es impresionante, parece que en realidad eres tú!"

"Si, lo sé, si llega a recuperarse lo primero que le preguntaré será por qué."

"Esta herida en la cabeza, es muy extraña, parece como si hubiera sido provocada desde dentro más que venir de fuera."

"¡Oh, es cierto¡se me olvidó decirle! Encontré esto incrustado en su cabeza, creo que fue lo que le provocó esa herida, pude quitárselo con algo de trabajo, aunque ya casi estaba fuera, parecía como si estuviera entre el cráneo y la piel."

"Mmmh, parece un chip de los que utilizan en robótica para programar órdenes a los prototipos de robots, cuando era estudiante trabajé con algunos, aunque éste es mucho más especializado. Tendré que revisar mejor, quizá pueda haber algún fragmento restante."

Con la ayuda de Hyoga el doctor realizó una pequeña cirugía y atendió a su extraño paciente como mejor pudo, después de terminadas las curaciones a sus heridas le dio algunas instrucciones a Hyoga y se despidió, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Cuando el médico volvió se encontró con la sorpresa de que las heridas de su paciente estaban casi curadas, incluyendo la de la cabeza y que se encontraba ya fuera de peligro, aunque aún no había despertado presumía que lo haría muy pronto y que Hyoga podría hacerse cargo solo de él.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, Hyoga estaba leyendo junto a la cama del herido cuando percibió que éste se movía, se acercó un poco más a él y le pasó la mano por la frente todavía vendada, los ojos de su huésped se abrieron lentamente entonces y dio un suspiro apenas perceptible, Hyoga se quedó estático unos segundos, no estando seguro de lo que iba a decir, el chico por su parte lo miraba asustado, al tiempo que poco a poco recuperaba la sensación en sus miembros y paseaba su vista por el lugar sin reconocer nada de lo que veía ante él, se incorporó de repente, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha a su costado izquierdo, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, se quedó aún un momento sentado en la cama tratando de entender lo que sucedía cuando Hyoga lo tomó por los hombros y lo reclinó en el lecho, arreglando al mismo tiempo las almohadas sin mucho trabajo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

"Cálmate, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pienso hacerte ningún daño, el avión en el que ibas se estrelló y tienes mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido, aún tienes algunas heridas, pero estarás bien dentro de poco, solo necesitas algo más de descanso."

El chico miraba ahora a Hyoga con mayor atención, ya sin miedo, pero con un gran signo de interrogación en los ojos, el cual pareció hacerse mayor cuando se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente y reconoció la venda, paseó sus dedos a lo largo de ella y se detuvo justo en el sitio donde tenía aún la cicatriz de la cirugía, descubriendo con asombro que no le molestaba al tacto como antes lo hacía esa área en especial, Hyoga le mostró entonces el chip que aún conservaba.

"¿Buscas esto? A decir verdad no sé si hice bien en quitártelo¿quizás lo necesitas?"

Pero a la vista del objeto, el muchacho trató instintivamente de retirarse, hundiéndose más en las almohadas y con la mirada llena de miedo fija en el chip, su reacción sin embargo solo duró unos segundos, al momento se relajó un poco volviendo a su posición original, puso sus manos frente a él y bajó la vista cerrando sus párpados con suavidad, Hyoga apartó el chip y observó que los labios del chico temblaban un poco, le parecía ver a un niño esperando un castigo por algo mal hecho, Hyoga se sentó en la cama y tomo sus manos, el muchacho levantó la vista, sorprendido al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, frente a él tenía a alguien que le sonreía y cuya presencia era bastante tranquilizadora, no se parecía a las personas que hasta ahora había conocido.

"Cálmate, lo siento, en realidad no me esperaba tu reacción, te encontré en una situación muy extraña y quisiera saber a que atenerme, es todo."

La mirada del chico se hizo una vez más interrogante, como si no comprendiera lo que Hyoga había querido decir, éste decidió dejar sus inquietudes por la paz un tiempo ya que veía que no sacaría nada de su huésped en ese momento, así que cambió el curso de sus pensamientos y una idea le vino a la mente.

"¡Por supuesto! Debes tener hambre¡perdón, se me había olvidado por completo¡no has comido ni bebido nada en dos días! te traeré algo."

Hyoga salió de la habitación, el muchacho mantuvo su vista fija en la puerta, pensando aún en las últimas palabras del caballero. Hambre y comer parecían no tener relación alguna entre sí, de hecho la primera palabra le era casi ajena, no tenía para él un significado definido, estaba muy confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado, ni quién sería ese muchacho que se parecía tanto a él, su primer impulso había sido creer que venían del mismo sitio, pero pronto se convenció de que no era así, Hyoga sabía tanto de él como él de Hyoga, excepto quizás…

_Hyoga… ese debe ser su nombre… pero nunca lo había visto, ni me ha dicho nada sobre él… ¿porqué tendría que ser ese su nombre?_

Luego pensó en el chip, en realidad se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que no lo tenía ya, era solo que no podía darle palabras a sus sentimientos, nunca antes había pensado que podía experimentar "sensaciones" tan agradables, si es que "sensaciones" se llamaban. Buscó el chip con la vista, Hyoga lo había dejado en un tocador, a los pies de la cama, el chico se levantó con algo de trabajo y caminó hacia él.

Cuando Hyoga volvió, el muchacho estaba ya de nuevo en la cama, le acercó una charola con comida y un vaso con agua, lo que estaba en la charola era un plato con carne de foca y pan, además de una crema blanca que Seiya en uno de sus alardes de gran cocinero les había dicho cómo preparar, sólo que a los alumnos les había quedado mejor que al maestro. El chico veía la comida asombrado, al fin se decidió y empezó a comer. Para cuando terminó, Hyoga ya le había contado algunas cosas sobre él y lo que le había pasado al avión, su huésped había seguido con atención sus palabras sin responder, ni siquiera al terminar la comida.

"Bueno, eso es por ahora todo lo que tengo que decir¿qué tal tú? Cuando menos podrías decirme tu nombre."

El muchacho oprimió los labios y paseó una mirada por la habitación, luego vio a Hyoga e hizo al mismo tiempo un ademán con la mano, como si escribiera en el aire, su anfitrión se quedó pensativo un momento, después de todo ahora entendía porqué su huésped no había hecho ningún comentario hasta el momento, se levantó y buscó papel y lápiz, cuando los encontró volvió al lado del herido y apartando la charola vacía le puso enfrente una carpeta y un lápiz, el chico los tomó y empezó a escribir con letra clara.

**MI NOMBRE ES HUGO**.

"¿Hugo eh¿De dónde vienes¿Qué hacías en ese avión?"

**NO EN REALIDAD NO LO SÉ SOLO ESTABA AHÍ ES TODO.**

"Mmmh pero, debes saber ¿dónde has vivido todo este tiempo¿quienes son tus padres?"

**¿PADRES? YO NO TENGO CREO  
EL DOCTOR DICE QUE SOY SU MAYOR LOGRO.**

"¿El doctor?"

**SI EL DOCTOR HOFFA TODOS LE LLAMAN ASÍ  
ÉL FUE EL QUE ME HIZO.**

"¿Te hizo? … ¿Por qué dices eso?"

**ES LO QUE DICEN TODOS  
ME DICEN HUGO  
Y A VECES CLON.**

Hyoga se quedó de una pieza, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que alguien estaba controlando a Hugo, que muy probablemente tenían planes para él, que no debían ser muy buenos para mantenerlos en secreto, que si el hecho de que Hugo estuviera con él no había sido planeado de antemano como suponía, seguramente lo estarían buscando, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del chip, fue al tocador con la intención de destruirlo pero cuando llegó a él se encontró con que ya estaba roto, volteó hacia Hugo con sorpresa mientras el muchacho lo miraba con atención y volvía a escribir, había intuído por su actitud que con una sola palabra Hyoga había comprendido mucho más de lo que él sabía y quería ver que era lo que pasaba.

**DIME QUÉ ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA, NADIE ME LO HA DICHO JAMÁS.**

El cisne se quedó pensativo un rato, vio que Hugo no sabía en realidad el motivo por el cual lo habían "creado", le pareció muy cruel experimentar de esa manera con una persona, porque para él Hugo era más que solamente un ser vivo, de hecho el que tuviera vida propia era suficiente para tener alguna consideración con él, se acercó de nuevo y le preguntó si no sabía lo que era un clon, su respuesta lo dejó perplejo.

**SE QUE ES UN EXPERIMENTO  
QUE SE PUEDE CAMBIAR VARIAS VECES  
QUE UNA COSA COMO YO NO PUEDE TENER SENTIMIENTOS**

"_una cosa no puede tener sentimientos…_ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso¡No eres un objeto!"

Hugo empezó a escribir "EN EL LAB" pero lo tachó rápidamente y continuó:**  
EN EL LAB CON EL DOCTOR TODOS DICEN QUE LO SOY.**

Hyoga percibió las palabras tachadas y examinó a Hugo con atención, éste bajo la vista y palideció un poco, Hyoga intentó sentir su cosmo y saber a través de él que tan sincero era el muchacho, pero no lo consiguió, esto lo dejó todavía más intrigado, ya que por pequeño que sea un cosmo siempre se percibe aunque sea muy levemente, en tales condiciones lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar indagar más.

"¿Laboratorio, eh¿dónde está el laboratorio?"

Hugo levantó los ojos confundido, a decir verdad él creía que todo el mundo debía saber dónde estaba "el laboratorio", claro que "el mundo" para él se limitaba a las personas que trabajaban con el doctor, titubeó un poco antes de volver a escribir.

**NO SE.**

"Hugo, escúchame, tienes que decirme la verdad."

**ES LA VERDAD NUNCA ANTES SALI DE EL  
NO SE QUE MÁS HAY.**

"Quizás lo nombran de alguna forma, habrán alguna vez dado una referencia a alguien, habrás escuchado algo."

**NO, YO SOLO**

Para estas alturas los ojos de Hugo estaban turbios, en realidad tenía miedo pero no sabía como expresarlo, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le pedían, aunque a veces se tardaba cuando sabía que serían tolerantes con él, en realidad si Hyoga hubiera dado una orden con un tono de voz más firme él lo hubiera obedecido al momento, pero como eso no sucedió se tardó más tiempo para dar al final la misma respuesta.

"Vamos, recuerda, cualquier cosa."

**SOLO LE DICEN EL LABORATORIO #2 DE SIBERIA.**

"¿Nada más?"

**SI**

Hyoga dio un suspiro y se declaró rendido.  
"Esta bien, supongo que tendré que confiar en ti."

**¿QUÉ VA A PASAR AHORA?**

"Bueno, te quedarás conmigo, por lo menos hasta que te recuperes por completo, luego…"

En este punto Hyoga volvió a ponerle atención al chico y notó las lágrimas casi imperceptibles que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos expresaban ahora claramente que lo que tenía era miedo, aunque a los demás les fuera imposible percibirlo, eso y angustia por no saber nombrarlo y cómo actuar para eliminarlo, lo único que sabía era que algo le molestaba y le dolía muy dentro de él, y que no lograba localizar la parte que lo estaba provocando, Hyoga se sintió mal por haberlo presionado demasiado, debía haber comprendido antes que Hugo no tenía la menor idea de si estaba haciendo bien o mal y que probablemente temía lo que pudiera sucederle, se sentó junto a él y puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No te asustes, ya te dije que no voy a lastimarte, solo quería saber de dónde venías, es muy importante para mí. Pero te creo, no te preocupes, estarás bien aquí."

Hugo volvió a escribir nuevamente  
**¿NO IRE AL LABORATORIO?**

"No, por supuesto que no."

La cara de Hugo cambió de repente, dio una tímida sonrisa y se recostó entre los brazos de Hyoga, sintiendo que la molestia en su pecho parecía irse por completo, al tiempo que escribía:  
**GRACIAS**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en este texto pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no a mi (sniff) solo son utilizados en esta historia para entretenimiento sin obtener nada más de ellos.

_Letras cursivas son pensamientos_

_III_

Pasaron algunos días más y Hugo se restableció por completo, su conducta sin embargo volvió a lo que para él era normal, esto es simplemente hacer lo que le ordenaban sin objetar, y comer y beber cuando le daban la comida, había veces en que sorprendía a Hyoga en alguna actividad sin que éste notara siquiera su presencia, averiguó que Hugo ahora escribía lo que le pedía sin aparentar ningún tipo de turbación, como si hubiera olvidado por completo el miedo que había experimentado anteriormente y como si hubiera incluso olvidado lo que habían platicado.

En ese tiempo también aprendió muchas cosas sobre su "gemelo", de hecho se había acostumbrado ya a verlo como un hermano, por ejemplo que toda su vida se reducía a 6 años, por lo menos eso era lo que Hugo había escuchado, aunque se viera como de 16, y que estaba "entrenado" para obedecer órdenes, dándole prioridad a las que vinieran del Doctor Hoffa, Hyoga supo también que Hugo no hablaba porque nunca nadie lo había animado a hacerlo, él solo tenía que obedecer y aprender las cosas que le serían útiles a los experimentadores, lo cual no incluía que pudiera comunicarse fácilmente con otras personas, le habían enseñado a escribir como una forma de determinar su comprensión de órdenes, además, al verlo como un objeto que no puede tener sentimientos ni pensamientos propios a nadie en realidad se le había ocurrido que Hugo pudiera tener capacidad suficiente para expresarse ni que pudiera servir de algo el que lo hiciera, él había sido criado para ser un objeto más del laboratorio, algo que no podía tener otras sensaciones que no fueran las físicas.

Hugo se preguntaba a sí mismo porqué Hyoga no se parecía a las demás personas que hasta entonces había conocido, su pequeño mundo que se veía ampliado de repente no bastaba ya para explicarle mucho de lo que veía en el caballero, cuando éste le contó parte de su vida y trató de explicarle lo era el cosmo Hugo preguntó si los objetos también podían tener algo parecido, lo cual le confirmó a Hyoga que el muchacho estaba convencido de que era un objeto sin vida que dependía por completo de los deseos de los demás, mientras creyera eso su cosmo no se desarrollaría jamás.

Hyoga empezó a mostrarle a Hugo algunas de sus técnicas y le enseñó lo que eran los sentimientos lo mejor que pudo, se sorprendió al ver que el chico tenía en realidad bastante facilidad para aprender las cosas, lo único que lo bloqueaba era la idea que tenía de sí mismo y el recuerdo del laboratorio, por lo demás parecía como si no experimentara emoción alguna al tratar cualquier tema, y a Hyoga le costó mucho trabajo hacerle ver la diferencia que había entre las cosas que a uno le agradan y las que desagradan, lo consiguió con su propio cosmo, ya que parecía ser lo único capaz de despertar alguna expresión más clara en Hugo, en efecto, cada vez que Hyoga expandía su cosmo, ya fuera meditando o preparándose para entrenar, Hugo no podía resistir la necesidad de acercarse a él y quedarse dentro de esa aura, sobre todo cuando Hyoga estaba meditando, éste solo sentía el momento en que Hugo se acurrucaba junto a él o ponía su cabeza sobre sus piernas para quedarse ahí un buen rato, las primeras veces Hyoga se desconcentraba y se quedaba atónito ante la mirada de Hugo, que al no percibir más su cosmo se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de él, después Hyoga se acostumbró y el muchacho se quedaba profundamente dormido sobre sus piernas, pero cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle qué era lo que sentía, Hugo se quedó sin saber que escribir, sin duda era algo que le agradaba según la definición que le había dado Hyoga de eso, pero no podía poner una palabra que en realidad explicara lo que sucedía dentro de él cuando sentía ese cosmo. A Hyoga le dio curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría ante un cosmo como el de Saori, siendo éste tan grande y tan hermoso.

Una mañana, Hyoga le preguntó a Hugo si había más como él y éste respondió:

**ANTES HABÍA  
SERGIO, IÑAKY Y SID.**

"¿Y qué pasó con ellos?"

**NO FUNCIONARON**

"¿No funcionaron¿Qué significa eso?"

**NO LO SÉ EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE NO FUNCIONABAN  
QUE HABÍA QUE DESECHARLOS.**

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

**HACE MUCHO**

Hugo no tenía mucha idea del paso del tiempo, Hyoga se quedó algo turbado, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de la muerte de una forma que le parecía tan insensible, se quedó pensativo un momento y después pidió a Hugo que le describiera a los otros si no eran como él, cuando leyó su respuesta palideció hasta lo blanco de los ojos, Hugo le estaba describiendo a Seiya, Ikky y Shiryu, el renglón de "no funcionaron" le inquietó sobremanera ¿no funcionaron para qué¿Qué tenía Hugo que lo hacía útil a los laboratoristas? Se volvió hacia él y preguntó lo que estaba evadiendo hacía tiempo, en parte porque no quería que Hugo tuviera que alejarse de él, que era lo que temía debía pasar tarde o temprano.

"¿Porqué los hicieron?. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que iban a hacer?"

**NO SE  
EL DOCTOR DICE QUE EL FINAL FUNCIONARÁ MEJOR.**

"¿Tú eres el experimento final?"

**NO  
SOY LA FÓRMULA QUE LES RESULTÓ**

"¿Por qué?"

**APRENDO MÁS RÁPIDO Y SOY MAS PREDECIBLE.**

"Creo que están algo confundidos, pero ¿no iban a utilizarte para algo más?"

**EL DOCTOR DECÍA QUE YO IBA A CONOCER A ALGUIEN  
LE DECIA SAORI Y KIDO**

Hyoga palideció aún más, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una autorecriminación por no haber actuado antes, tenía que hablar con Saori lo más pronto posible.

"Dime Hugo ¿ese experimento final ya está completo?"

**PARECIA QUE FALTABAN MEJORAS**

"¿Qué es lo que iban a hacerle?"

**MEJORARLO**

Hyoga murmuró algo entre dientes, se le olvidaba que Hugo solo repetía lo que escuchaba.

"Ven, vamos a salir, te llevaré a conocer a alguien"

Hugo lo siguió sin resistencia de ningún tipo, y dentro de poco ambos se encontraban en el pueblo, Hyoga mandó un mensaje urgente a Saori diciendo que llegaría al santuario ese mismo día y que era urgente que ella viera a un amigo suyo, después hizo que Hugo se subiera con él a una motonieve y salió con rumbo al aeropuerto más próximo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, poco después del mediodía, Seiya y Shiryu se encontraban con Saori en el santuario, en los aposentos principales de Atena, el pegaso releía por cuarta vez el telegrama de Hyoga y el dragón miraba por una de las ventanas esperando ver llegar en cualquier momento a Ikky y Shun, a quienes habían mandado llamar por la mañana. Saori veía el reloj impaciente. 

"¡Debió haberle pasado algo, ya debería estar aquí!" dijo Seiya, ya bastante preocupado por su amigo. Shiryu respondió con su calma habitual.

"Si era algo urgente, quizás haya alguien a quien no le conviene que sepamos lo que es, Hyoga podría estar en dificultades."

"¡Deberíamos ir a buscarlo!" insistió Seiya volviéndose hacia Atena "¡Saori!"

La chica miró por última vez el reloj y suspiró.

"Tienen razón, de acuerdo a su mensaje tiene casi un día de retraso. Vayan, yo esperaré a Ikky, si no han vuelto para entonces nosotros los alcanzaremos."

"¡Si!"

Ambos salieron de inmediato a bordo de un helicóptero rumbo a Siberia en busca de su amigo, se sentían inquietos, habían intentado hablar al cosmo de Hyoga ya un par de veces, logrando percibirlo pero sin obtener respuesta, además de que se percibía de una forma rara, toda la noche había estado así, era como si estuviera haciendo "interferencia" con algo, ni aún Saori había conseguido comprender lo que estaba pasando, la angustia de todos aumentó cuando a bordo del helicóptero el cosmo de Hyoga dejó de percibirse por completo dejando una sensación extraña, como se siente algo que debería estar ahí y sin embargo esta ausente. Shiryu y Seiya no podían resistir la impaciencia por llegar y encontrar al cisne.

Cuando aterrizaron en Siberia comenzaron a recorrer en motonieve el camino que iba del aeropuerto a la casa de Hyoga por una vereda que él les había mostrado hacia tiempo y que evitaba pasar por el pueblo. Como a la mitad del trayecto Shiryu percibió algo extraño en una de las pequeñas colinas de nieve que se formaban sobre el terreno, al acercarse descubrieron los restos de otra motonieve que aparentemente se había estrellado contra ella, la analizaron con mayor detenimiento y descubrieron que tenía huellas de un ataque y algo de sangre en el manubrio, buscaron alrededor del lugar, aunque sin esperanza de encontrar mucho, la motonieve debería llevar muchas horas en ese lugar y la nieve había borrado durante ese lapso toda huella de batalla o de fuga, sin embargo algo les decía que era Hyoga quien iba en esa motonieve y presentían que algo muy grave había pasado, hacía tiempo que no tenían ni la más mínima señal de su cosmo y esto los tenía con los nervios de punta.

"¿No crees que pueda estar en su casa?" preguntó Seiya sin estar él mismo muy convencido de la posibilidad.

"No" respondió Shiryu sin titubear "De estar lo suficientemente bien para regresar sentiríamos su cosmo, tampoco creo que alguien lo haya encontrado, el pueblo esta muy lejos de aquí."

"En su mensaje decía que no venía solo… ¿Crees…?"

"No quiero pensar en ello. Sin embargo, cuando Saori lo localizó ayer solo percibió a Hyoga."

"Quizá deberíamos ir al pueblo a preguntar. Alguien podría saber algo."

"Si … espera… ¿ves eso?"

"¿Qué?"

Seiya volteó hacia donde Shiryu le indicaba y distinguió la tenue silueta de algo que se acercaba, pronto escucharon también el sonido de un motor ya muy cerca de ellos, ambos se tiraron al suelo casi instintivamente quedando parcialmente cubiertos por la nieve y pudieron ver a un hombre en una motonieve que se detenía cerca del vehículo accidentado. No parecía alguien de Siberia, su rostro era más bien moreno y no era muy alto, tenía bigote negro y parecía tener gran dificultad para caminar en la nieve.

Los dos caballeros observaron que tomaba la motonieve de su amigo y empezaba a desarmarla con sorprendente rapidez, pero se quedaron atónitos al comprobar que de alguna manera las piezas del aparato desaparecían, muy pronto no quedó nada de él, el sujeto se levantó entonces y acercándose a su propio vehículo realizó una llamada con un radio de corto alcance. Ambos amigos escucharon.

"Aquí alfa-1 cambio… si, esta hecho ¡hubiera sido ayer de no ser por esos inútiles! … no te preocupes, nadie encontrará huellas del "accidente" mjmjmj … ¡bien, volveré en seguida!"

El sujeto dejó el radio y ya iba a montar de nuevo su vehículo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo obligaba a darse la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Shiryu y Seiya, el pegaso fue el primero que habló.

"Por lo que he oído, me parece que tú podrías informarnos acerca de alguien a quien estamos buscando."

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó el hombre, sorprendido. Shiryu contestó esta vez.

"Somos caballeros de Atena y necesitamos que nos digas por qué el interés de desaparecer una motonieve accidentada."

"Ja ¿caballeros?" el hombre hizo una mueca de desprecio "¿Por qué tendría yo que responderles¡Lo que yo haga aquí no es su asunto!"

"Lo es cuando todo parece indicar que un amigo nuestro esta implicado en él." dijo Seiya, empezando a perder la paciencia "¡Dinos lo que sucedió con el propietario de esa motonieve!"

"¡Ja, ja! Si quieren saberlo ¿por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos?"

De inmediato el extraño sujeto extendió sus brazos y los movió con brusquedad hacia delante, los dos amigos solo sintieron un fuerte viento que los golpeaba por ambos lados y un calor sofocante que los hizo perder la respiración unos segundos, sin embargo consiguieron permanecer de pie hasta que todo paso, voltearon a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que se hallaban en medio de un gran charco de agua, el sujeto se había apartado de ellos y se disponía a atacarlos nuevamente, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que una lluvia de fuego golpeara el sitio donde estaban. Sin darles tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa, el hombre lanzó una gran bola de fuego que se sumergió en la nieve en medio de los dos amigos y provocó una especie de geiser que salió justo debajo de ellos, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaban y cayeron aturdidos al piso, su enemigo entonces aprovechó para subir de nuevo a su vehículo y darse a la fuga, sabía que el efecto de la sorpresa no duraría mucho en sus dos contrincantes y no quería enfrentarlos él solo. Shiryu intentó incorporarse e ir tras él, pero para su sorpresa y desesperación, sus piernas se negaron a moverse por unos segundos, Seiya encontró sus propias motonieves y ambos se lanzaron en persecución de su única pista para dar con Hyoga.

Corrieron así a lo largo de algunos kilómetros y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía el extraño por perderlos no lo conseguía, después de algunas horas de lo que parecían vueltas en círculos se vislumbró a lo lejos una columna de humo a punto de desvanecerse, el sujeto pareció altamente inquieto y se dirigió hacia ella seguido ya muy de cerca por los caballeros.

Conforme iban acercándose se mostraba ante ellos una zona de desastre cada vez más clara, parecía como si una construcción enorme se hubiera derrumbado, los tres motociclistas se detuvieron a pocos metros del cascajo, en medio del desorden se veían los restos de equipo electrónico altamente sofisticado, equipo de laboratorio de todos tamaños y maquinaria de todo tipo. Shiryu y Seiya estaban anonadados, su temor por lo que había sido de su amigo creció enormemente, el hombre bajó de su motonieve y se acercó a los escombros buscando por todos lados, los caballeros se acercaron a él y ya iban a interrogarlo cuando otros dos sujetos llegaron, también en motonieve, por el lado opuesto, ambos eran altos y fornidos, el que parecía el jefe llevaba una especie de chaqueta roja y gorro negro, el otro solo llevaba un abrigo café, ambos se acercaron al hombre al que habían perseguido los caballeros, el de la chaqueta roja habló primero.

"¡Jemel!. ¿Qué significa esto?. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?"

Seiya se acercó al grupo y exclamó: "¡Es exactamente lo que nosotros deberíamos preguntar!"

Los recién llegados observaron a los dos amigos con asombro "¿Quiénes son estos tipos Jemel?"

"¡Me han perseguido hasta aquí!. ¡Al parecer son amigos del sujeto que encontramos ayer! Pero lo que ocurrió aquí no puedo explicarlo, yo trataba de perderlos cuando vi la columna de humo que salía de este sitio, tampoco comprendo que pudo haber sucedido."

El jefe entonces se volvió hacia los caballeros sonriendo despectivamente, mientras hacía una seña a los otros dos para que se prepararan.

"Parece ser que todos ustedes son de armas tomar, sin embargo, dudo mucho que vuelvas a ver a la persona que buscas."

"¿Qué dices?" Exclamó Seiya, inquieto.

"De cualquier modo, ya no tendrá importancia para ti dentro de poco."

Los otros dos sujetos atacaron entonces, golpeando fuertemente el hielo con los puños, éste brilló intensamente por unos segundos para generar después una columna de luz que lanzó a ambos caballeros por los aires, estos sin embargo ya no estaban dispuestos a dejarse sorprender y ambos cayeron de pie, soportando el impacto y se aprestaron a pelear. Sus enemigos eran fuertes pero consiguieron vencerlos fácilmente utilizando su cosmo al máximo, aunque terminaron algo cansados se prepararon para luchar con el jefe, pero para su sorpresa, éste viendo que sus compañeros serían fácilmente derrotados se había apresurado a montar de nuevo su motonieve y se encontraba ya a algunos kilómetros de distancia. Les costó trabajo seguirlo sin las motonieves, ya que las habían perdido de vista y no tenían tiempo para buscarlas, corrieron tras él algunos kilómetros y alcanzaron a ver que se dirigía hacia una gran montaña de hielo, desapareciendo a la altura de su base. Cuando ambos caballeros llegaron a ella se asombraron al reconocer entre los peñascos una especie de cerradura que indicaba la existencia de una puerta, utilizaron sus poderes para derribarla y se introdujeron en la montaña

* * *

En el santuario, hacía algún tiempo que Saori se ocupaba en esclarecer el débil cosmo de Hyoga que había vuelto a percibir con dificultad, y que parecía estar en dos lugares a la vez, cuando presintió la desaparición casi instantánea de los cosmos de Seiya y Shiryu sin dejar rastro, lo cual la dejó en extremo preocupada. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de autor: Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en este texto pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no a mi (sniff) solo son utilizados en esta historia para entretenimiento sin obtener nada más de ellos.

_Letras cursivas son pensamientos_

_IV_

Hyoga despertó sobresaltado al sentir la desaparición de sus dos amigos después de que sus cosmos se habían elevado al máximo para pelear, se encontraba en su habitación, la cama estaba junto a la ventana y le permitía ver hacia el exterior en dirección al pueblo que se encontraba a algunas millas de ahí. Intentó incorporarse con algo de trabajo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la frente y ambas muñecas vendadas, miró hacia la puerta, Hugo debía encontrarse en algún lugar de la casa, Hyoga se levantó y se puso la armadura intentando reponerse, luego salió por la ventana, no quería meter a Hugo en más problemas y tenía que encontrar a sus amigos lo más rápido posible, así que tomó la motonieve en la que habían regresado a casa y partió en dirección a donde había sentido el cosmo de los caballeros por última vez. Mientras recorría el lugar iba pensando en lo que había ocurrido desde que salió con Hugo al aeropuerto.

* * *

FFF 

No habían pasado la mitad del camino cuando algo golpeó la motonieve por un costado haciéndole perder el control y lanzándolos hacia un lado del camino, Hyoga había recibido además un golpe en la muñeca y otro más en la espalda, que provocó que su ceja se abriera al chocar contra el manubrio, a pesar de eso se levantó tan rápido como pudo y evitó por milagro quedar atrapado bajo la motonieve, Hugo estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, bastante aturdido y mirando a su alrededor a los veinte sujetos que los rodeaban, el que parecía ser el jefe iba vestido de blanco, era alto y moreno y su mirada se perdía bajo sus abundantes cejas, se acercó a Hugo y tomándolo por la nuca lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos y le dio un golpe en el estómago gritando al mismo tiempo:

"¡Inútil!. ¡Tuviste que haberte quedado donde estabas cuando pasó el accidente!. ¡Nos has hecho perder mucho tiempo!"

"¡Déjelo!"

Hyoga había intentado golpear al sujeto pero entonces diez de los hombres restantes se habían arrojado sobre él y había tenido que pelear con ellos, cosa que le resultó muy difícil, ya que no llevaba su armadura y además sus atacantes peleaban casi igual que los caballeros, solo que su poder no sobrepasaba por mucho el de los de bronce, gracias a eso Hyoga pudo derrotarlos con el polvo de diamantes, si bien recibió muchos golpes y terminó de rodillas, agotado por alguna razón extraña, la sangre aún manaba de su ceja y le impedía ver con claridad, para entonces el jefe había dejado caer a Hugo, y como si se percatara de Hyoga por primera vez, se entretenía en mirarlo atentamente, después de unos segundos dijo:

"Así que, después de todo eras tú quien lo tenía. ¡Qué ironía! Eres el primero en saber de él, esto no me deja más remedio que adelantar mis planes, y por lo visto me veré obligado a cambiarlos un poco. ¡Hugo, sube a la camioneta!"

"¡Espera!. ¡Hugo no tiene porque hacer lo que le ordenas!" dijo Hyoga, incorporándose.

"Mmm"

Hugo no se movió, estaba de rodillas en el suelo viendo impacientemente a Hyoga, temía que le hicieran daño por su culpa, y estaba a punto de correr hacia él para evitar que le dispararan los otros nueve hombres que ya tenían sus armas listas cuando sintió la mano del jefe sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolo firmemente por el cabello, y el cañón de una pistola en su sien. Hyoga se quedó inmóvil.

"Así que, el tiempo que has pasado con él te ha hecho pensar que en realidad es lo que aparenta" dijo el hombre con ironía

"¿Qué?"

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, de que solo es una imitación, un simple clon."

"¿Eso que importancia tiene?" Hyoga empezó a sentir que su enojo iba en aumento.

"Si yo disparara en este momento, no mataría a nadie, ningún cosmo dejaría de sentirse en el universo¡es patético que tengas un sentimiento tan fuerte, como parece, hacia un objeto!"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso?"

"Ja, parece ser que disfrutaste el conocerlo, es una lástima, porque no es más que un experimento que pronto llegará a su fin."

Hugo cerró involuntariamente los ojos, estaba temblando, le parecía como si su interior se hubiera congelado de repente y no pudiera moverse aunque quisiera. Hyoga avanzó un paso y una voz imperiosa se dejó oír detrás de él ordenándole detenerse, dos sujetos se habían colocado a sus espaldas y estaban listos para atacarlo en cualquier momento, el jefe volvió a hablar.

"¡Si, tan pronto como termine su parte irá al basurero junto con los objetos inservibles! Por ahora tendremos que trabajar en él un poco, todo indica que has alterado su conducta y su proceso de obediencia, pero todo será cuestión de volver a su antiguo ritmo."

"¡No puede manejarlo a su antojo como si fuera una máquina!"

"¿Porqué no? Lo es" Dicho esto dio media vuelta sin soltar a Hugo, por lo que prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el vehículo que los esperaba, ordenando al mismo tiempo:

"¡Asegúrense de que no despierte en mucho tiempo, lo necesitamos aún vivo!"

Hyoga sintió que los dos hombres lo golpeaban con fuerza en la espalda lanzándolo unos metros hacia delante, y varios mas lo atacaron lanzándolo contra el piso, intentó reunir su cosmo y defenderse, pero algo continuaba impidiéndole utilizar todas sus fuerzas, era como si lo estuvieran bloqueando, aún así utilizó el polvo de diamantes un par de veces, consiguiendo poner fuera de combate a uno de ellos, pero otros tres hicieron aparecer una bola de energía que lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda dejándolo con el rostro en el suelo, donde lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cabeza y perdió por completo el sentido.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una especie de calabozo, alumbrado por una débil luz, estaba sentado frente a la puerta, apoyada su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas frente a él, sus brazos suspendidos hacia arriba se hallaban sostenidos por dos cadenas, no sentía las manos y apenas percibía que los grilletes que retenían sus muñecas estaban exageradamente apretados, le parecía estar arriba de un carrusel que no cesaría jamás de dar vueltas, se quedó inmóvil sin intentar siquiera mover un músculo por un buen rato, pudo haber pasado horas en la misma posición cuando la puerta se abrió y Hugo entró apresuradamente llevando una charola en las manos, se acercó a Hyoga, quien no se convenció de que no veía visiones hasta que sintió el agua fresca que Hugo le dio a beber pasando por su garganta.

"Ah… Hugo… gracias"

El muchacho le sonrió, le dio algo de la comida que le había llevado y alivió un poco sus heridas, en especial las de la cabeza, que corrían el riesgo de abrirse de nuevo, a medida que Hyoga se iba sintiendo mejor se hacía cargo de la situación en la que se hallaba.

"Hugo, no deberías estar aquí, estarás en graves problemas si te encuentran."

El chico se llevó un dedo a la boca y pasó algunas veces su mano frente a sus ojos, Hyoga se había acostumbrado tanto a él que incluso podía entenderlo sin la necesidad de lápiz y papel, suspiró y se calmó un poco, entonces se percató de que Hugo no traía camisa y en su torso y parte de sus brazos se veían aún las cicatrices que indicaban el castigo que le habían dado por haberle dado a Hyoga demasiada información, porque por supuesto le habían obligado a darles a conocer todo lo que había hecho. Hyoga lo miró con tristeza y le preguntó como estaba, a lo que él hizo una seña indicando que no importaba, Hyoga suspiró nuevamente, se enteró también de que había pasado toda la "noche" en el calabozo y que Hugo no sabía lo que el jefe estaba planeando hacer, de cualquier forma el chico tuvo que irse rápidamente por si lo buscaban.

Unos minutos después de haber salido Hugo, el jefe del laboratorio entró junto con otros dos sujetos, para entonces Hyoga había adivinado que se encontraba frente al Dr. Hoffa, se hallaba más repuesto, pero aún había algo que le impedía moverse e intentar usar su cosmo, esto lo tenía desconcertado.

"¡Hola! Al parecer te repones rápidamente, no te canses en intentar moverte, en este laboratorio tenemos múltiples experimentos, muchos de los cuales tienen que ver con la energía humana, y siendo tú un caballero de Atena resultas ser el conejillo de indias perfecto para probarlos."

"¿Cómo puede saber…?"

"¿Sobre ti Hyoga?. ¿Sobre el cosmo y los demás caballeros?. ¡Te sorprendería saber hasta dónde llega mi conocimiento, por lo pronto confórmate con imaginar como será tu muerte en este lugar! Cuando los demás vengan a buscarte a quien encontrarán será a Hugo, él será la perdición de Atena"

"¡No puede utilizarlo para eso, Hugo sería incapaz de dañar a alguien!"

"¡Ja, es muy cierto!. ¡jamás pensaría que tuviera fuerza para acercarse siquiera a Atena, pero eso no importa! Lo que él hará será llevarlos a una trampa, algo en verdad eficaz, nunca sospecharían que uno de los suyos los traicionara"

"¡No podrá hacerlo pasar por mí¿qué hará con su voz¡además todos se preguntarán que ha pasado con su cosmo!"

"¡Ja, ja, te falta imaginación niño! En cuanto a lo primero, una herida adecuada en la garganta será suficiente para que no se pregunten por qué no puede hablar y respecto a tu aura, tenemos el remedio perfecto, hemos perfeccionado un sistema simulador de energía, puede reproducir cualquier patrón energético que se le programe, y por supuesto Hyoga, que sabes que el cosmo es a fin de cuentas tu propia energía elevada a su máximo¡Con un patrón de tu aura el sistema será capaz de reproducirla a la perfección!"

"¿Está loco?. ¡No puede hacer una copia, el cosmo es más que simples ondas de energía!"

"Es verdad que quizá se sienta un poco extraño, pero no tendrán tiempo de analizarlo, todo se hará muy rápido, Hugo tiene instrucciones específicas sobre lo que debe hacer y a dónde debe guiar a Atena y sus caballeros en busca de una amenaza potencial para la humanidad'"

"¡No lo hará!. ¿por qué habría de obedecerle?"

"¡Esta entrenado especialmente para eso, es lo único que sabe hacer!"

"Yo no lo creo."

"A veces, es cierto que se descontrola y no puede comprender algunas cosas, en este momento parece que el chip del cual nos hemos valido para condicionarlo sufrió averías graves por el accidente, es por eso que te pareció ver en él quizá iniciativa propia y ciertos rasgos "humanos", solo resultado de su confusión."

"¿Es así como explica un mejor ambiente?"

"¡No hay otra explicación!. ¡Hugo no es diferente a una máquina! Dentro de unas horas cambiaremos el chip, le colocaremos una tarjeta moduladora de ondas cerebrales. Eso nos permitirá tener un control completo de sus acciones, junto con ella estará el simulador de energía. ¡Es una lástima que no podrás ver el resultado final, estarás muerto para entonces! Es probable que tus amigos vengan a buscarte éste mismo día. Los dejaremos vagar por un buen rato entre la nieve mientras yo preparo todo en otro sitio. Mañana por la tarde encontrarán a Hugo y pasado mañana ¡Atena ya no existirá más!"

Hyoga se sonrió a sí mismo imperceptiblemente, pensaba que después de todo Hugo no les había informado lo que había pasado con el chip, lo cual era bastante lógico, ya que le habría ido mucho peor con el castigo si hubieran sabido que él mismo había destruido el medio que les hubiera permitido encontrarlo más rápido, aún tenía la esperanza de que al ver a Saori el muchacho pudiera explicarle lo que pasaba, aunque él no estuviera, había aún una pequeña posibilidad de que los planes del Dr. no llegaran a realizarse.

"Nos desharemos de tu vehículo en unas horas más, solo por si acaso llegaran a encontrar ese camino, aunque es poco probable porque no es el habitual. Mientras tanto, tú tienes una cita con nuestros experimentadores. ¡prepárenlo!"

Dicho esto, el jefe dio media vuelta y salió los dos hombres entonces se abalanzaron sobre el prisionero y le pusieron un respirador sobre la nariz y la boca, Hyoga sintió como si un hilo de fuego entrara en él y le quemara los pulmones y la garganta, su energía desapareció de repente y se desmayó. Los sujetos lo llevaron entonces a otro cuarto tapizado de cristales, en el cual había varios aparatos y algunas otras personas que ayudaron a colocarlo sobre una plancha, aseguraron sus muñecas y tobillos con grilletes y le colocaron otro respirador al tiempo que le ponían dos o tres electrodos en la cabeza, acto seguido salieron del cuarto. Detrás de los cristales se encontraban los encargados de esa sección, manejando toda especie de aparatos, lo que les ocupaba en ese momento era la pantalla en la que aparecía la anatomía del cuerpo de Hyoga, hicieron que bajara sobre él una especie de cápsula que cubrió la plancha por completo y entonces llegaron hasta las máquinas registros de todas las partes de su cuerpo, con unos controles empezaron a revisar los efectos de diferentes sustancias que tenían preparadas.

Mientras tanto, Hugo procuraba por todos los medios posibles esconderse del doctor que iba a revisarlo y a reemplazar el chip, al pasar por una puerta entreabierta alcanzó a oír que experimentarían con Hyoga un poco y luego lo utilizarían para algo especial, por supuesto que moriría en el proceso. Hugo se desconcertó, sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajó por ellas hasta donde pudo y llegó al generador de energía del edificio.

Vagó un rato entre las máquinas sin saber qué hacer, no podía impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y se sentía realmente mal, se recargó junto a la válvula de regulación principal y se puso a pensar, recordó los días que había pasado junto a Hyoga y la forma en la que lo había tratado, se preguntaba porqué habían tenido que encontrarlos, él no quería que le pasara nada a Hyoga por su culpa, pensaba si habría alguna forma de ayudarlo cuando sus miradas se fijaron en los controles de presión y de sobrecarga de los generadores, había muchos botones y palancas, él sabía que controlaban cosas, todos los botones controlaban algo, había visto suficientes en su corta vida para recordarlo. Miró a su alrededor, parecían máquinas importantes, grandes, quizá si conseguía que alguna de ellas se averiara el control de los laboratorios se perdería y tendrían que suspender el trabajo, ya había pasado antes. Hugo se acercó a los controles y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo se puso a apretar botones y a jalar palancas, pero los generadores parecían aumentar su actividad, Hugo se desesperó y tomando una varilla de metal que encontró en el piso dio un fuerte golpe al tablero de control, entonces un foco rojo se prendió y un ruido ensordecedor se dejó oír.

Hugo salió de ahí sin saber lo que había pasado, subió por la escalera de emergencia y llegó al primer piso, entonces vio que las luces se prendían y apagaban continuamente y que todo el personal había suspendido sus actividades esperando a ver que era lo que ocurría. Se alegró de su éxito y buscó el cuarto donde tenían a Hyoga, esperaba aprovechar la confusión y poder sacarlo de ahí, cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que algunos de los aparatos se habían incendiado a causa de una sobrecarga, todos estaban tan ocupados apagando el fuego que se habían olvidado por completo del cisne, Hugo abrió una de las puertas de cristal y sacó a su amigo de la cápsula sin problemas, ya que no había energía suficiente para mantenerla en su sitio. Intentó que Hyoga recuperara la consciencia pero no lo consiguió, solo pudo quitarle todo lo que le habían puesto y arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Le asombró no encontrar a nadie en su camino al garage donde guardaban los vehículos, la razón era que había pequeños incendios en diversas partes del edificio, sorprendentemente a nadie se le había ocurrido salir de él, el Dr. Hoffa había salido hacia unos minutos y su última orden había sido que todos se quedaran en sus puestos. Hugo llegó a su destino, tomó una motonieve y, después de tener un mal rato intentando subir a Hyoga en ella y ponerla en funcionamiento como había visto a su amigo hacerlo, salió del edificio, que por fuera parecía una montaña de hielo.

No habían ido muy lejos cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo, Hugo volteó y ambos cayeron del vehículo, el edificio se derrumbaba hasta sus cimientos, esto era algo que el chico en realidad no esperaba, se asustó y automáticamente se encogió sobre sí mismo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Hyoga recobró la conciencia en ese momento, aún mal herido se las arregló para acercarse a Hugo, sacarlo de su estupor y volverse pa poner en camino en la motonieve, encontrando el camino de regreso a su casa prácticamente por milagro, una vez que consideró que estaban a salvo volvió a desmayarse.

FFF

* * *

Hyoga recordaba la narración que Hugo le había escrito sobre lo sucedido con los generadores cuando despertó, recordó que anteriormente había mencionado que era el laboratorio 2, eso quería decir que había otro y que probablemente investigarían lo sucedido, a Hyoga le había costado trabajo creer que a nadie se le ocurriera evacuar o revisar el generador, pero cuando Hugo le había informado que la mayoría del personal de la base eran robots lo comprendió, seguramente los pocos que no lo eran no se habían siquiera molestado en revisar qué era lo que estaba mal. 

Ahora lo que le preocupaba eran sus amigos, había demasiadas cosas misteriosas en los experimentos del laboratorio y muy probablemente Seiya y Shiryu estuvieran en peligro, era un presentimiento muy fuerte y Hyoga empezaba a angustiarse.

* * *

Entretanto Seiya y Shiryu se encontraban perdidos en lo que parecía un laberinto de espejos y notaban con sorpresa que sus fuerzas disminuían a medida que pasaban más tiempo en él, era como si los espejos estuvieran absorbiendo su energía poco a poco. 

"Shiryu, no podemos seguir así, me siento como si hubiera combatido con los caballeros dorados durante horas."

"Es cierto, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, no sé que es lo que esta pasando, pero estoy seguro de que los espejos tienen algo que ver."

"¡Entonces intentemos destruirlos!"

Seiya reunió todo su cosmo y lanzó el meteoro contra los espejos, los cuales despidieron un brillo enorme, pero volvieron pronto a la normalidad, ambos caballeros quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Seiya completamente confundido.

"Quizá solo sea una ilusión."

"¡Ja, ja, ja…!. ¡No se cansen caballeros, nada de lo que hagan podrá sacarlos de aquí ahora!" La voz se escuchó de repente y parecía venir de todos lados a la vez

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy su anfitrión señores caballeros, esos espejos son solo el principio!"

"¡No me digas!" dijo Seiya "¿porqué no vienes en persona a enfrentarte con nosotros?"

"¡Ja, ja, ja…!. ¡No hay por que perder la calma caballero!"

En ese momento ambos vieron aparecer ante ellos a un hombre alto con ojos grises y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, cubierto con una armadura gris estilo medieval. Seiya intentó golpearlo inmediatamente, pero para su sorpresa todos sus golpes se desviaban siempre en dirección a los espejos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Ja, ja, ja…! No te canses amigo¿sabes? estos espejos son muy especiales, absorben la energía humana que hay a su alrededor, entre más energía tengas, mayor será tu debilidad. ¡nada de lo que hagas podrá salvarte!"

Seiya se sentía en efecto agotado, al punto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Shiryu se preguntaba porqué su interlocutor no parecía resentir los efectos de los espejos, éste como si quisiera aumentar su duda, elevó en un instante su cosmo y los atacó con un golpe que los hizo estrellarse contra algunos de los espejos, su enemigo rió y se preparaba a atacar de nuevo cuando Shiryu levantó la vista y descubrió en el techo de cristal una especie de luz que se dirigía hacia él y a Seiya, paseó su vista por el techo y los espejos, luego cerró los ojos y trató de percibir lo que sucedía, descubriendo que los espejos arrojaban una especie de campo magnético que desviaba sus poderes y que su energía era en realidad absorbida desde arriba.

"Seiya, ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer"

"¿Qué es?"

"En el momento que él ataque, lanza un buen golpe hacia arriba, tenemos que destruir el techo"

"¿El techo?"

"Solo hazlo"

Tan pronto Shiryu terminó, su enemigo volvió a lanzar su ataque, ambos caballeros lanzaron al mismo tiempo el suyo hacia el techo rompiendo el cristal y con él se destruyeron todos los espejos casi instantáneamente, solo que sus fuerzas no volvieron y el ataque de su enemigo alcanzó a golpearlos, enviándolos hasta el otro extremo de la inmensa sala donde se encontraban. Ambos se quedaron en el piso, tardando un rato en recuperarse.

"¡Muy bien! Excelente observación caballero, solo que desgraciadamente para ti es ya muy tarde."

Shiryu y Seiya se incorporaron con dificultad, vieron que estaban en una inmensa sala con dos salidas, una de las cuales conducía a una escalera y la otra estaba cerrada por una puerta automática, su atacante chasqueó los dedos un par de veces y por las escaleras entraron otros veinte sujetos armados igual que él, la puerta se abrió y un hombre canoso, vestido con una bata blanca se apareció ante ellos.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Ingeniosos. Veo porqué el Dr. Hoffa consideró que serían los adecuados. Pero se adelantaron a nuestras previsiones caballeros, los esperábamos para algunos días más tarde."

"¿Qué?" Seiya estaba consternado y furioso por sentirse tan débil sin razón alguna. A su lado Shiryu tampoco estaba contento.

"¿Quién eres y porqué nos esperabas?"

"Soy el Dr. Malt, ayudo a Hoffa a dirigir esta operación. Sabíamos que vendrían a buscar a su amigo, solo que es una lástima que hayan encontrado a Jemel primero, pero no es una gran pérdida, simplemente adelantaron un poco los acontecimientos."

Seiya de inmediato se aprestó a interrogarlo.

"¿Usted sabe que ha sido de Hyoga?. ¡Conteste!"

"Ja, por supuesto que lo sé. ¡su amigo esta muerto!"

"¿Qué?" Shiryu no podía creer lo que oía, la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro, igual que en el de Seiya.

"¡No puede ser!"

"Claro que la forma en que sucedió fue meramente accidental, debo confesar que no estaba en nuestros planes que ocurriera así, queríamos sacarle un poco de provecho al asunto, aunque de cualquier manera el resultado final para él fue el mismo."

"¡Está mintiendo!" dijo Seiya con desesperación "¡Hyoga no puede estar muerto!"

"¡Oh, si que lo está! y ustedes lo seguirán dentro de poco, después de que terminemos el transplante."

"¿Qué?. ¿De qué está hablando?"

"¡Terminen con ellos y llévenlos al laboratorio principal, no los maten aún, los necesitamos vivos!"

En cuando dijo esto, el hombre salió y los demás atacaron a los caballeros, los cuales hicieron hasta lo imposible por defenderse, pero era como si estuvieran luchando con veinte caballeros de plata al mismo tiempo, en cuanto golpeaban a uno sentían el ataque de otros tres por atrás, no duraron mucho tiempo de pie y pronto perdieron la conciencia.

* * *

En casa de Hyoga, Hugo se dio cuenta de su ausencia al entrar al cuarto y presintiendo a dónde se dirigía fue tras él siguiendo las marcas aún frescas de la motonieve.

* * *

En el santuario, Saori estaba sumamente inquieta cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos de pelea fuera de su habitación y se abrió la puerta, dando paso a un hombre moreno, alto y de ojos penetrantes, su rostro aparentaba tener unos 50 años y su mirada fría se clavó en Saori, la cual se levantó sorprendida, creyendo reconocer al hombre frente a ella.

"¿Quién es usted?. ¿Lo he visto antes?"

"¿Cómo está Srita. Kiddo? Es sorprendente que aún me reconozca después de 7 años. Soy el Dr. Hoffa."

"¡Dr. Hoffa! Usted solía trabajar para mi abuelo en su laboratorio y en el sanatorio. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?"

"A decir verdad Srita. esto es algo imprevisto, a raíz de un infortunado accidente mis planes originales se vieron alterados por completo, pero por fortuna no todo se ha perdido y aún conseguiré lo que deseo."

"¿Y qué es eso que tanto desea Dr. Hoffa?"

"¿No lo adivina? Me explicaré. Hace algunos años me enteré por casualidad del proyecto de su abuelo para mandar niños a diversas partes del mundo a convertirse en caballeros, me pregunté por qué y empecé a investigar y a descubrir muchos de los secretos, no solo del Sr. Kiddo, sino de usted y de los mismos caballeros, soy un hombre muy ambicioso señorita y me dije que ese poder tan grande del santuario podría servir perfectamente bien para conquistar, por supuesto que su abuelo nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en ello ¡él!.¡un pacifista!. ¡la paz!. ¡bah! Son tonterías, he pasado los últimos 7 años investigando diversas formas de manejar ese poder a mi manera y muy pronto señorita, Atena tendrá un suplente que dominará el mundo para mí.

"El que juega con poder Hoffa, tarde o temprano pierde el control sobre él. ¿Cómo espera poder manejar a su antojo la energía de Atena y sus caballeros? Nunca podría hacerlo."

"¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¿Es lo que piensa?. ¿Me dirá entonces qué ha sucedido con los dos que envió a Siberia hace poco?

"¿Seiya…?"

"¡Ja, ja…! Así es, me temo Srita. que nunca volverá a ver a sus caballeros vivos."

"Se equivoca, tres de mis mejores caballeros están en Siberia, es cierto, y ninguno de los tres se rendirá a la muerte tan fácilmente."

"No les quedará otra salida señorita. Todo esta perfectamente planeado y de hecho casi podría asegurar que solo quedan dos, desafortunadamente su querido Hyoga murió en un accidente, no planeado es cierto, pero murió al fin."

"¿Accidente? Vaya, así que después de todo no tiene todo bajo control."

"¡Fue un error de personal! Insignificante puesto que yo ya había planeado destruir la base que se vino abajo. ¡pero estoy seguro de que en su estado Hyoga no pudo siquiera percatarse de lo que ocurría!"

"¿Lo cree así? Entonces usted mismo me ha dado la prueba de que hay algo con lo que no contaba, algún elemento debió escaparse a sus planes porque estoy segura de que Hyoga vive y que él y los demás terminarán con sus ambiciones."

"¡Ja, pobre ilusa, aunque él estuviera vivo no podrá salvarse por mucho tiempo!"

Dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y cinco hombres vestidos de armadura aparecieron.

"¡Terminen con ella!"

Los cinco se aprestaron para golpear a Saori, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella, una cadena detuvo a dos de ellos y los otros tres sufrieron el golpe del fénix. Ikky y Shun se pusieron rápidamente frente a Atena protegiéndola, pero entonces sintieron que el edificio se cimbraba y el Dr. Hoffa había salido sin perder tiempo, se disponían a hacer lo mismo cuando la mitad del techo se vino abajo y bloqueo la salida, Ikky tomó a Saori y él y Shun tuvieron que hacer algunos malabares para evitar los escombros que les iban cayendo encima, al final consiguieron salir y quedarse en el patio de la estatua de Atena antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Ikky bajó a la muchacha cerciorándose de que no había sufrido daño.

"¿Te encuentras bien Saori?"

"Si, no te preocupes Ikky."

"¡Muy bien Atena!. ¡Has logrado salir con vida, pero no durará mucho te lo juro!"

La voz del doctor venía de un helicóptero que vieron alzarse entonces frente a ellos, Shun estaba dispuesto a derribarlo con la cadena, pero Saori lo detuvo.

"No Shun, espera."

"Pero…"

"¡Veremos qué tan valiente te portas cuando te enteres de la suerte de los otros tres caballeros!. ¡Ja, ja, ja…!"

El helicóptero se alejó, Ikky y Shun voltearon a ver a Saori intrigados.

"No tiene importancia, estoy segura de que ellos estarán bien, Ikky, busca a Tatsumi, suban a un helicóptero y vayan a Siberia, sigan a ese hombre si es que no puedes percibir el cosmo de Seiya y los demás, quizá necesiten un poco de ayuda."

"Como quieras, vamos Shun."

"¿Y tú?"

"No se preocupen por mí, los caballeros dorados están en el pueblo y con todo este alboroto estoy segura que no tardarán en regresar."

"Bueno, está bien."

Ikky y Shun dejaron a Saori para ir en busca de sus amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de autor: Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en este texto pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no a mi (sniff) solo son utilizados en esta historia para entretenimiento sin obtener nada más de ellos. Último capítulo, no tiene una gran trama, después de todo fue la primera fanfic que hice.

_V_

Hugo había llegado cerca de los escombros de la primera base y se dejó caer agotado sobre la nieve, completamente convencido de que jamás alcanzaría a Hyoga, entonces alzó la vista directamente hacia el cascajo que se extendía delante de él y descubrió, medio enterrada entre la nieve, una motonieve que se había salvado por milagro de la pelea de los caballeros, Hugo la tomó y continuó su camino por instinto, siguiendo la especie de rastro que estaba seguro era el paso de Hyoga.

El cisne entre tanto, había llegado a la base principal, dejó su vehículo a un lado y recorrió la montaña de hielo buscando una entrada cualquiera, en una saliente encontró lo que parecía ser una ventana, la abrió y se introdujo en la base. Caminó un buen rato por los pasillos, verificando si no encontraba algún rastro de sus amigos cuando una pequeña luz apareció ante él, al principio le pareció algo extraño, pero la luz empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y a golpearlo ligeramente, obligándolo a moverse hasta un amplio vestíbulo en donde la lucesita desapareció dejándolo intrigado, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Ja, ja, ja… Vaya, vaya, así que el original de Hugo después de todo no ha terminado de morirse."

"¿Quién eres?"

En un instante, apareció frente a Hyoga la figura de uno de los hombres que lo habían atacado anteriormente, más o menos de su estatura, de cabellos rojos y cortos, con los ojos amarillos, solo que ahora llevaba una armadura gris.

"Ja, ja, ja… Mi nombre es Ion. Seguramente viniste a compartir el destino de tus amigos, al que después de todo también estabas destinado tú. ¡Es irónico como todo va saliendo según los planes del doctor!"

"¿Qué es lo que pretenden?"

"Lo sabes, obtener el poder del Santuario, manejar el mundo a nuestro antojo."

"¡Nunca lo conseguirán, es un plan absurdo!"

"No lo creo, tus amigos en este momento están dando comienzo a la última fase del experimento del doctor."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Y tú pronto los acompañarás!"

Al decir esto miles de pequeñas luces aparecieron en todo el recinto y en cuestión de segundos atacaron a Hyoga, quien tuvo algunos problemas al principio, pero pudo hacer el polvo de diamantes y congelar la habitación, junto con las luces. Ion hizo una mueca de desprecio.

"¡No esta mal cisne, pero eso fue solo el principio!"

El sujeto entonces hizo un movimiento extraño y abrió los brazos dejando sentir su cosmo, por lo cual Hyoga adivinó que se encontraba ante un caballero como él, que por alguna razón no había conseguido armadura, preparó su defensa justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que el caballero lanzó sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que algo lo golpeaba por atrás y lo arrojaba al piso.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Nunca podrás vencerme en tu estado cisne, será mejor que te rindas!

"¡Jamás!"

Hyoga se levantó y elevó su cosmo todo lo que pudo, la pelea entre los dos se hizo más encarnizada pero al parecer sus poderes se hallaban en equilibrio, dentro de poco el enemigo comenzó a desesperarse, en verdad le había sido más fácil terminar con Hyoga cuando tenía a otros 9 más de su lado.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡No es tan sencillo en una pelea de uno contra uno!. ¿verdad?. ¡En realidad me extraña que tus amigos no estén aquí, siendo todos unos cobardes que necesitan atacar en grupo!"

"¡Ja, ja!… ¡No importa que ellos no estén! a decir verdad tuviste suerte porque todos se hallan ocupados con tus amigos en el tercer piso, y nadie más que yo se ha enterado de que estás aquí. ¡Todos te dan por muerto!"

"¡Vaya una sorpresa!"

"¡No creas que puedes cantar victoria aún, todavía no has visto lo que realmente puedo hacer! Aunque debo decir en tu favor que no creí tener que utilizarlo."

Dicho esto volvió a alzar su cosmo nuevamente y esta vez Hyoga sintió que su aura lo envolvía y le impedía moverse, de pronto su armadura abandonó su cuerpo y fue "lanzada" hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, Hyoga se quedó atónito y luchaba en vano por liberarse de la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil, su enemigo entonces se acercó a él y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Esta vez te tengo cisne! Esta técnica es lo más parecido que encontrarás al fantasma del fénix, funciona con la energía de tu propio cosmo ¡y durará hasta que no tengas ya fuerzas para soportarla!"

Hyoga sintió entonces como si una lanceta de acero al rojo vivo atravesara su cerebro de parte a parte, quiso gritar, pero su garganta no le respondió, estaba paralizado por completo, y de pronto, frente a sus ojos, empezaron a pasar todos sus recuerdos a una velocidad sorprendente, como si estuviera ante la pantalla de un cine, y se detuvieron justo en el recuerdo más doloroso para él, el día en que vio a su madre por última vez, sus ojos se dilataron e intentó salir de esa ilusión, pero no podía hacerlo, de pronto le pareció que era un niño de nuevo y que todo lo que existía en el mundo en ese momento era esa escena, tan real que parecía que la vivía de nuevo, de hecho se olvidó de todo lo demás, volvió a actuar y a sentir lo que había sentido entonces, todo se repitió de nuevo paso por paso como si fuera la primera vez, terminó y volvió a empezar, como si el tiempo se hubiera decidido a solo existir en ese momento.

Ion se sentía satisfecho de su técnica, los ojos de Hyoga y las lágrimas que salían de ellos le indicaban que había encontrado su punto débil y concentró todo su poder en hacer aún más fuertes las emociones de Hyoga en ese momento utilizando su propio cosmo. Tan entretenido se hallaba que no se percató de que la armadura del cisne no se encontraba ya donde había caído. Estaba ya por terminar con la energía de Hyoga y a punto de dejarlo inconsciente cuando percibió que la temperatura del cuarto bajaba con rapidez, miró a su alrededor y lo vio todo cubierto de nieve y hielo, incluyendo sus piernas, sin soltar a Hyoga se volteó y dio un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?.¿Tú?. ¡No es posible!"

En realidad no esperaba ni en mil años ver lo que veía, Hugo estaba delante de él, con la armadura del cisne puesta e intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer su cosmo más grande, como había visto a Hyoga hacerlo.

"¡Miserable!. ¡No creerás que puedes hacer algo contra mí!. ¡Te voy a…!. ¡AAAAH!"

La última exclamación la lanzó al sentir un fuerte golpe en su costado, en efecto, Hugo lo había distraído lo suficiente como para que permitiera a Hyoga volver a tomar las riendas de sus pensamientos y volviera en sí, no totalmente repuesto, pero si lo suficientemente furioso como para querer matarlo, así que reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para elevar su cosmo al máximo y realizar el rayo de aurora, que lanzó a su enemigo sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Una vez que terminó, Hyoga cayó al piso exhausto, Hugo se acercó a él y trató de reanimarlo.

"¡Ah! Hugo… ¿Qué haces aquí?… Vaya, te queda muy bien."

Hugo se sonrojó y bajó la vista, Hyoga se incorporó y le levantó el rostro sonriendo.

"Sabía que podías hacerlo."

Hugo lo miró y sonrió también, luego se quitó el casco y se lo dio a su amigo.

"¡Es verdad, tenemos que darnos prisa!"

* * *

Seiya y Shiryu despertaron en un cuarto alumbrado por un resplandor muy leve, ninguno de los dos tenía ya armadura y estaban de pie, recargados contra una plataforma vertical y asegurados con grilletes en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuellos, Shiryu sentía todavía la cabeza punzándole cuando abrió los ojos y escuchó la voz de su amigo junto a él.

"Shiryu… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Parece como si el santuario completo me hubiera caído encima."

"Si,… a mí igual…¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé."

Ambos se esforzaron por distinguir el sitio en que se hallaban, reconociendo con dificultad una especie de laboratorio de hospital con muchos aparatos raros. Frente a ellos se encontraban cuatro cápsulas, del doble del tamaño de un humano normal, no podían ver bien lo que había en su interior por que estaban acostadas y a unos cuantos metros de ellos, además de que la luz no les ayudaba mucho, después de algunos intentos por moverse descubrieron que sus músculos no les respondían, sentían una especie de campo de fuerza inmovilizándolos.

"¡Rayos!. ¡No podremos salir de aquí!" dijo Seiya exasperado

"¡Ja, ja, ja!… ¿Cómo se sienten caballeros?. ¿Preparados a dar su vida a favor de la ciencia?"

Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo inaudito por voltear hacia el sitio desde provenía la voz, pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver por el rabillo del ojo fue un gran vitral que aparentemente estaba en la parte superior de la pared derecha, abarcando todo su largo y la mitad de su ancho, bien hubiera podido ser un piso completo por que el cuarto en el que estaban tenía el techo demasiado alto.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" dijo Shiryu "Y ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?"

"Quien soy es lo que menos importa caballero, lo importante es que van ustedes a presenciar la fase final de un experimento que hará que el santuario sea nuestro."

"¡Es ridículo!" volvió a exclamar el dragón "¿un experimento de laboratorio?. ¿Qué cree que somos?"

"¡Ningún experimento podría jamás superar el poder de Atena y el santuario, es estúpido!" dijo Seiya, bastante molesto con la idiotez general que estaba percibiendo en estas personas.

"¿Lo creen así? Entonces es hora de que conozcan a sus reemplazos caballeros."

Se escuchó el movimiento de una palanca y dos de las cuatro cápsulas cambiaron a posición vertical justo enfrente de ambos amigos, la luz se intensificó y Seiya y Shiryu pudieron ver ante ellos dos seres que se les parecían mucho, solo que eran más grandes, más musculosos y tenían un extraño parecido con hombres – osos.

"!. ¿Ah?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Seiya y Shiryu no sabían que pensar, parecía que los hubieran metido en un cuento de locos. La misma voz, que ahora reconocieron como la del Dr. Malt se dejó oir una vez más.

"La ventaja de saber todos los secretos de la genética es que uno puede combinarla con procesos cibernéticos y crear seres nunca imaginados por nadie."

"¿Es que esta loco?" preguntó Seiya

"¡Nunca logrará que el cosmo de un organismo cualquiera llegue a los niveles de los de un caballero!"

"Hemos encontrado la forma de que incluso los superen, verán, es muy compleja la explicación como para dárselas, pero todos los seres que han sido creados en estos laboratorios están planeados para obedecer únicamente nuestras órdenes, tenemos perfecto control sobre todas sus acciones."

"Eso es jugar con un poder que no conocen, un ser vivo nunca es tan predecible." dijo Shiryu.

"¿Pero quien habló de seres vivos? Los organismos que nosotros creamos no pueden llamarse así, son simples objetos."

"A menos que sean robots, no comparto esa opinión."

"Ja, No, no son robots, se crearon de un feto en desarrollo, como cualquier otro organismo."

"¿Cómo puede decir entonces que son objetos?" dijo Seiya

"Muy simple caballero. ¡Nosotros los creamos, e igualmente podemos destruirlos, solo sirven para nuestros propósitos!"

"¿Para qué nos quiere entonces?"

"Es algo que mejorará aún más nuestro resultado, verán, entre los aditamentos cibernéticos que ellos tienen esta algo que sustituye al sistema circulatorio, en cuanto se le haga la transfusión sanguínea adecuada se alimentará de ella y la reproducirá, aumentando todas sus facultades, la sangre que se seleccione debe darles vitalidad y un poco de cosmo para intensificarlo, eso hará que despierten y que comiencen a funcionar normalmente. Claro está que ustedes que son los donadores, morirán en el proceso. ¡Ahora basta de charla, es hora de que comencemos!"

Entonces se escuchó un ruido extraño y Shiryu vio frente a él los aditamentos necesarios para una transfusión de sangre, manejados por una mano mecánica, hizo una vez más intentos por liberarse pero fue inútil, ambos caballeros tenían la vista fija en la aguja, que estaba ya a punto de penetrar el corazón de Shiryu cuando se escuchó un estruendo horrible y el cristal por el cual les habían hablado saltó en pedazos y cayó un cuerpo humano frente a ellos, llevándose consigo el mecanismo que manejaba la aguja, los dos amigos consiguieron voltear un poco la cabeza con trabajo cuando otro objeto más abultado saltó desde la abertura dejada por los cristales hasta el piso, donde distinguieron a dos hombres luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, los caballeros reconocieron al cisne.

"¡Hyoga!"

"¡Perdonen, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar!"

Hyoga en efecto luchaba para liberarse de su enemigo que lo tenía contra el piso, esperando poder mantenerlo ahí el tiempo suficiente para que llegaran refuerzos, había muy pocas personas en esa base. El cisne, aunque débil, consiguió por fin utilizar su poder y vencer a su oponente, pero al mismo tiempo, entraron por la puerta los 16 "caballeros" que quedaban y se abalanzaron sobre él, resultando una pelea bastante complicada en un espacio tan pequeño para el caso. Seiya y Shiryu estaban desesperados.

"¡Montoneros!" Seiya hacia lo imposible por desatarse sin éxito. "¡No son más que unos cobardes!"

"¡Hyoga por favor resiste!"

Hyoga en verdad no podría resistir mucho tiempo más, pero entonces comenzó a pasar algo curioso, todos los aparatos del laboratorio comenzaron a moverse en todas las direcciones posibles, incluyendo las cápsulas, una de las cuales quedó tan cerca de Seiya que éste pensó que iba a ser aplastado por ella, los que estaban peleando tenían que poner parte de su atención en esquivar los golpes de las máquinas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Seiya

"No lo sé, pero si no nos liberamos pronto ninguno de nosotros saldrá con vida."

Lo que pasaba era que Hugo se había quedado en el cuarto de control y estaba probando con todos los botones que Hyoga no había destruido para ver si alguno liberaba a los caballeros. Se encontraba tan distraído que no se percató de que el Dr. Malt, a quien Hyoga había lanzado contra uno de los paneles de control, no estaba más que aturdido y que poco a poco volvía en sí y se incorporaba sacando una pistola de debajo de una silla, al oír el ruido que hizo al amartillarla Hugo volteó y recibió un disparo en el hombro derecho que lo obligó a recargarse sobre el tablero de control y mover una pequeña palanca, la cual dejó libres a Seiya y Shiryu, que reponiéndose y olvidando por el momento su cansancio y sus heridas se apresuraron a ayudar a su amigo, que estaba ya en el piso seminconsciente.

En el cuarto de control, Hugo había caído al piso de rodillas, apoyándose en el tablero, el científico se acercó a él y lo reconoció.

"¿Cómo?. ¡Tú! Creí que todo estaba perdido contigo cuando se derrumbó el laboratorio 2, muy pocos escapamos, no nos preocupamos por el caballero y tú no estabas a la vista, de hecho estábamos buscándote… ¿No será que…?"

El científico se inclinó para ver a Hugo más de cerca, éste solo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a la máquina en la que estaba.

"No puede ser, tú. ¡Fuiste tú!"

Ya no le quedaban más balas, pero eso no le impidió al doctor tomar a Hugo por el cabello y arrastrarlo hasta el centro del cuarto golpeándolo con la culata de la pistola una vez en la cabeza y patearlo otras dos en el estómago, lo iba a hacer por tercera vez cuando el chico, casi por inercia, atrapó su pie y empezó a congelarlo débilmente, el doctor se quedó asombrado.

"¿Qué ocurre?. ¡Suéltame!. ¡Esto no puede ser posible!. ¡Te digo que me sueltes!"

El científico tenía ya su brazo en alto, listo para golpear nuevamente a Hugo cuando recibió un inesperado ataque de cadenas que lo lanzaron hacia los aparatos frente al cristal roto, dejándolo fuera de combate permanentemente. Shun entró en el cuarto y se inclinó sobre Hugo, confundiéndolo con su amigo.

"¡Hyoga! … ¿Hyoga?"

Shun estaba intrigado por el leve cosmo que percibía, ciertamente parecía el de Hyoga, pero no era igual, estaba a punto de asomarse a la ventana para ver lo que sucedía del otro lado cuando sintió que el edificio comenzaba a cimbrarse.

Para entonces, los tres caballeros habían acabado milagrosamente con todos sus enemigos y a pesar de encontrarse fatigados se apresuraron a salir de ahí en cuanto el temblor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Hyoga aún estaba aturdido, pero en cuanto sintió que sus amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse y lo apresuraban a salir, él volteó hacia la ventana y se separó de ellos, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

"¡Hugo!"

"¡Hyoga!. ¿Qué haces?. ¡Vámonos!"

"¡No, esperen, no entienden!. ¡Hugo!"

"¡Ven Hyoga!"

Shiryu y Seiya prácticamente arrastraron a su amigo fuera del cuarto, justo a tiempo para evitar que el techo cayera encima de los tres y se dirigieron a la salida. Shun entretanto decidió que no había tiempo para explicaciones, cargó a Hugo sobre su espalda y también salió como pudo de ahí, esquivando los pedazos de concreto que caían sobre ellos. Shiryu y Seiya salieron con Hyoga en el momento preciso para ver la montaña completa derrumbarse. Los tres quedaron atónitos preguntándose qué había pasado cuando vieron a Ikky caminando sobre los escombros como si nada, Hyoga estaba de rodillas en el piso derramando lágrimas y los demás no se explicaban qué le pasaba.

"Hyoga. ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Shiryu, empezando a preocuparse, Ikky se acercó a ellos

"¿Dónde está Shun?"

"¿Shun?" el dragón volteó a ver al mayor de los caballeros intrigado "No lo hemos visto. ¿Tú provocaste todo esto Ikky?"

"¿Y quién más? Seguimos a ese científico loco y llegamos hasta aquí. A él lo tienen ya las autoridades de Siberia, Tatsumi se comunicó con ellas, al parecer algo le salió mal puesto que no lo recibieron como esperaba. ¿Qué tiene éste?"

"Hyoga." Seiya puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo sin conseguir respuesta, Ikky frunció el ceño.

"Pero bueno. ¿Dónde rayos está Shun?"

"¡Aquí!"

Todos excepto Hyoga voltearon, Shun había salido de la montaña por detrás y había tenido que dar la vuelta, llevaba a alguien en los brazos y los demás tardaron un poco en reconocerlo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Pero…"

"¡Hyoga!"

Shiryu puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo y la hizo girar hasta poner su rostro en dirección a Shun.

"¿Qué qui…¿Hugo?"

"¿Quieres explicarnos qué significa esto?"

Sin responder a la pregunta de Shiryu, Hyoga se puso de pie y se acercó a Shun tomando a Hugo en sus brazos y volteó.

"¡Necesita un médico!"

"Podemos llevarlo en el helicóptero." dijo Shun, todavía algo confundido.

"Si, y en el camino nos explicarán todo lo que ha pasado." dijo Ikky poniéndose en camino.

"Aunque por mi parte creo que ya sé que fue lo que le falló al Dr. Hoffa." Seiya corrió tras sus amigos, procurando partir lo más rápido posible.

A bordo del helicóptero Hyoga se ocupó en atender la herida de Hugo, mientras explicaba al resto de los caballeros lo que había pasado, y esperando llegar a tiempo al hospital, Hugo volvió en sí unos segundos y entreabrió los ojos, el cisne le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

"Hugo, no te preocupes, estarás bien, solo resiste un poco más amigo."

Hugo sentía claramente la cercanía de Hyoga, inclinó su cabeza hacia él intentando acurrucarse y entreabrió los labios murmurando:

"G - gracias…"

Luego cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente una vez más.

FIN


End file.
